Unknown Feelings (Adopted)
by WrittenInClouds
Summary: This story has been adopted by RavenHound.
1. Chapter 1

**((so this is my edited verzion of this story srry about the bad spelling of been really tired latley!))**

**i still dont own warriors!**

Lionblaze's POV

Lionblaze, Berrynose, Honeyfern, Poppyforst and Cinderheart were siting at the fresh-kill pile chating; of course Lionblaze didn't like Berrynose, he was stubborn and stuck up and he didn't see why Honeyfern liked him so much.

"So I caught this big rabbit on my first day as a apprentice!" Berrynose mewed finshing his story, Lionblaze and Cinderheart rolled their eyes unintrested of Berrynose's braging, but Honeyfern and Poppyforst were all just like that was amazing; it made Lionblaze sick to know two she-cats liked him.

"Pfft and I remember when Jayfeather was an apprentice with us, he was always complaining about Brightheart!...It was like he wanted so much attention!" Lionblaze's ears perked up at Berrynose's comment about his brother before he could say anything Poppyfrost spoke.

"I actually sort of liked him...he wasn't all that bad..." Everyone turned and looked ta her, her pelt grew hot with embarsement "Its true..." Honeyfern smiled "Its okay if you use to like him." Cinderheart nodded, but Lionblaze felt defensive about that he didn't know why though.

Berrynose rolled his eyes. "Even if he became a warrior I don't think he would pay attention to you..." Cinderheart glared at Berrynose but didn't say anything, Berrynose continued to talk bad about Jayfeather which was geting on Lionblaze's nerve he was about to say something before he saw his blind brother stalking towards them.

Jayfeather growled at Berrynose his blind jayfeather colored eyes looking at all of them, it sent shivers down everyone's spine it felt like he could actually see you bet they knew he couldn't,"I didn't like the attetion I got everyone thought I was weak...so you have no right to say I liked it!" he sneered.

Berrynose glared back at Jayfeather "Whatever..." He got up and stalked away, Jayfeather whipped around and stalked away back to the medicine den, Lionblaze sighed "Well I'm gonna go make sure Jayfeather won't destroy his supplies." He joked a bit and followed his brother.

He stepped into the medicine cats seeing his brother laying in his bed, Lionblaze walked over. "Hey Jay are you ok?" He asked, looking at his blind brother,Jayfeather grolwed "Don't call me that! Its JAYFEATHER, jay and feather JAYFEATHER!" Lionblaze blinked. "Don't need to be so sensitive about your name," Lionblaze grumbled looking away.

Jayfeather sighed "Sorry..." he mumbled even though Lionblaze thought he wasn't entirely sorry, he sat down next to his brother "So, how much did you hear of that converstaion?" he mewed, Jayfeather looked at his brother, his jay colored eyes seemed to glow a bit; to Lionblaze it made his pelt grow hot but he ignored it.

"I'm fine. Berrynose is just a mouse brain." Jayfeather mewed, Lionblaze nodded "Ya, a very hot headed mouse brain." He said smiling, Jayfeather just nodded and looked away. "Well I want to get some rest..so can you go?" Lionblaze nodded geting up. "Sure Jayfeather, see ya later." He mewed, heading out of the medicine cat den.

He bumped into his sister, Hollyleaf, on his way out. "Hey Hollyleaf," She smiled at her brother. "Hey is Jayfeather in there?...Dustpelt got a thorn in his pad but he refuses to go to the medicine cat den." Lioneblaze nodded. "Ya he's in there," Hollyleaf nodded. "Ok, thanks Lionblaze!" She purred and headed inside.

Lionblaze walked to the warriors den and lied down, he closed his eyes but instead of his usal dreams of chasing a mouse, he was dreaming about hs brother Jayfeather, this made Lionblazes eyes open in alarm. 'What was that about?' Lionblaze thought to himself confused, he sighed and shook himself.

It had been odd for Lionblaze, he started to feel diffrent towards his brother and more embarressed to talk to him, Lionblaze didn't understand it at all,he shrugged it was probably just nothing,he thought as he sat up and left the warriors den."

**((review! :) i know that i messed up somewhere but i cant find it so tell me if u do find it plz :D and ty))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((annnd NEW CHAPTER!))**

**I dont own Warriors cause if i did i would be crying tears of joy!**

**Lionblaze's POV **

Lionblaze was walking back into camp after doing a hunting patrol with Foxpaw,Brakenfur and Brambleclaw,he walked to the fresh-kill pile where he set down his shrew,he smiled it was a very good hunting day.

Looking around his eyes spotted Cinderheart and Hollyleaf his smile grew a bit more as he padded towards her,he sat down next to Cinderheart mewing a hello to her and Hollyleaf,"hey Lionblaze" Cinderheart purred.

"ya hey Lionblaze,how it going?" asked Hollyleaf,he blinked and looked at her "its going fine...just returned from hunting patrol" he mewd glanceing back at Cinderheart,"well i got to go join the hunting patrol see you guys later..." Hollyleaf mewd padding away.

Lionblaze nodded and looked at Cinderheart simeling,"so Cinderheart...do you want to go for a walk with me?" he mewd but suddnely tried to take it back "i mean if you want to...but you dont have to of course",Cinderheart looked at him affectintley "of course,mousebrain" she purred.

Lionblaze nodded "ok!,lets go then" he mewd as he stood up,she stood up also,they both started to walk away there pelts slightly brushing eachothers,as they reached the entrance of camp he felt eyes burning into his back.

He glanced behind him meeting light blue eyes that looked a bit hurt mixed with a diffrent emtion,he blinked as the eys quickly looked away **((he cant see the cat whos looking at him by the way if your confused)).**

Lionblaze shrugged and walked out of camp with Cinderheart.

_**Time skip...**_

Lionblaze came back to camp with Cinderheart purring,he enjoyed his time with Cinderheart they had been jokeing about Berrynose always acting like he was deputy and doing fake impressions of him,"so...Linblaze can i tell you something?" Cinderheart mewd looking into his eyes.

Lionblaze blinked and smiled a bit "sure Cinderheart,what is it?" he mewd looking back into her blue eyes,Cinderheart was silent for a momment "well...Lionblaze...i umm...well i dont know how to put this" she looked a bit embarrsed wich confused him of why she would be so nearvus to tell him something.

"well whatever it is dont be afraid to say it" Lionblaze mewd,Cinderheart blinked and nodded "well Lionblaze...i..i...i love you..." she mewd quickly her heart beating faster,Lionblaze looked at her in shock not knowing what to say.

After a few momments of silence between the two Cinderheart spoke agian "do you love me back?" she mewd curiusly,Lionblaze blinked still not knowing what to say he,he thought he liked her but he wasent so sure "well...i" he was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Lionblaze! we need you to come help us expand the warriors den!" Brakenfur mewd,Lionblaze blinked and looked at Cinderheart "ill talk to you later..." he mewd as he rushed over to the warriors den,he noticed the hurt look in Cinderheart's eyes that made him feel bad.

Lionblaze looked at Brakenfur who called him to help,"so what do i need to do...?".

_**another time skip cause i dont really care for this boring part**_

Lionblaze finshed helping expand the warriors den,he padded inside looking at the now larger den,sighing he lied down in his nest going over what happend with Cinderheart earlier that day.

He sighed confused if he liked her or not,_'i do enjoy are times togather like i use to with Heathertail...but i dont know if thats love...sure i do think Cinderheart is one of the most prettyiset she-cats i met...but still'_ he was so deep in thought that he dident notice Cloudtail come in.

"hey Lionblaze" Cloudtail mewd,Lionblaze blinked and looked at Cloudtail "oh hey Cloudtail" Lionblaze mewd,Cloudtail looked at him "seems like theres something on your mind" Cloudtail mewd.

Lionblaze not really want to talk about his situtaion,Cloudtail at down next to him "so whats your problem?" he mewd,Lionblaze looked at him "well...a she-cat told me she loved me and im not sure if i love her..." Lionblaze mewd hopeing Cloudtail wouldent think he was a stupid mousebrain for not knowing what to do.

"well when your really in love you always want to protect this person,make them feel happy when there upset,and always be there at the worst of times" Cloudtail mewd his tail flicking back and forth,Lionblaze blinked and nodded.

_'i think i have thoose feelings for Cinderheart...so i guess i am in love?'_ he still wasent sure but he thought he got his answer,he looked at Cloudtail "thankes..." he mewd,Cloudtail just nodded and went to his nest.

Lionblaze sighed lieing his head on the ground and closeing his eyes.

**((yay chapie two is done! it looks like Lionblaze cant tell if he is in love or not well it really dose suck for him...anyway Review! and plz tell me if theres some mistakes))**


	3. Chapter 3

**((ok im back,i still have some writers block,but eh? dont we all get it?))**

**I dont own anything!**

_**Lionblaze POV-**_

Lionblaze glanced around camp trying his best to avoid Cinderheart,he wasent sure if he did love her even though Cloudtail told him how he should feel when in love,but still it dident feel right to him wich made it tuffer on him.

He would of asked Hollyleaf for help,but shes been spending a lot of time with Poppyfrost and Honeyfern,he couldent ask Jayfeather because he was a medcine cat and couldent experince these type of things.

Lionblaze couldent really ask anyone for help,he shook his head slightly and looked around camp,not much was happening mostly others just chating,he shrugged and went to the medcine cat den to see his brother,he glanced inside to see Jayfeather tried to pull out a thorn that was stuck in his pelt,he slightly smiled and walked in,"hey Jayfeather".

Jayfeather jumped in sprise since he had not sceanted the air to see if there was someone else in the den,he grummbled silently "what is it Lionblaze?,is it something about the phropecy?" he asked slightly annoyed,Lionblaze shook his head "no i just came in to say hi".

Jayfeather pulled the thorn out of his pelt and looked at Lionblaze,"well then...,hi now you can leave" he said flatly and turned around,Lionblaze blinked "what got into your pelt and died?",Jayfeather just simply groumbled as he sorted out his herbs.

Lionblaze sighed as he was being ignored by his brother,he then turned around and left leaveing Jayfeather to do whatever he needed to do,he then saw Hollyleaf walking over to him "hey Lionblaze,i see you visted Jayfeather?",Lionblaze nodded "ya but he acted like a grumpy old badger like usally" he sadi with a shrug.

Hollyleaf smiled "well thats Jayfeather i guess" she then walked away to go talk to Mousewhisker,Lionblaze was about to walk over to the fresh-kill pile intell he heard a voice behind him,and the one he dident want to hear.

"Hey Lionblaze." Cinderheart said smileing,Lionblaze gulped and put on a fake smile "Hey Cinderheart",Cinderheart blinked her smile suddnelt fadeing "so...,Lionblaze do you love me?" she asked rembering yesterday,Lionblaze looked at her feeling uncomfratble "well...ummm,Cinderheart i..." he blinked_ 'do i love her?'_ he thought to himself.

He made up his mind and looked at Cinderheart,"yes Cinderheart...,i do love you" he wasent sure if it was true or not,he looked behind for a momment to see his brothers tail going back into the medcine cat den in a hurry,he blinked in confusion about to follow before he heard Cinderhearts voice agian.

She had a waem smile on her muzzle,she was purring loudly "really?" she mewd happily,Lionblaze held back a sigh "yes really?" she said like it was a question but Cinderheart dident notice,she licked the side of his muzzle makeing him feel very uncomfratble.

Cinderheart looked at him a gleam in her eye,"mabye in the future we could have kits!" she purred,Lionblaze stared at her the idea not sounding so good in his head,he was about to say something before Brambleclaw called her over for the patrol.

Lionblaze blinked as his new "_mate"_ ran over to them,he turned around feeling discomfort at the current events with Cinderheart,"mabye this isent love?,mabye its just me likeing her in a sister type way?" he asked himself silently as he heaed for the fresh-kill pile.

**((i dident want to make this so short but i wanted to end it there,anyway review and tell me if i made any mistakes.))**


	4. Sorta Important Note

**OMGAWD i forgot this story even existed,i couldent think of what to write next for so long...,and i dont think ill be adding another chapter anytime soon...**

**but anyway i do ivite you guys to send in your ideas!,since i am drawing a blank here..so anyway review send your ideas and such!,thankes for enjoying my story to :)**


	5. Back, and chapter 5!

_Okay I'm back! I'm not dead…, anyway here goes another chapter, NUM NUM NUM JayxLion goodness for you… strange folk (Rember I don't like this paring)_

_Anyway thanks to a fateful reviewer known as True-loves-first-kiss-101 I has got idea! I thank you very much, and give you virtual Jayfeather hug…? Okay maybe just a cookie, cat's cant hug._

_Ehem, anyway let's get this tourtr- er,,, I mean story over with, and hope Starclan or the evil force known as the Erin Hunters don't kill me in my sleep tonight for writing this…_

* * *

Lionblaze lied next to Cinderheart. Her breathing shallow as she slept, the tom sighed and looked own at his paws.

He really should feel happy… he was with a beautiful and wonderful she-cat…

He growled slightly and placed his paw's over his ears. As if he did this he would ignore everything and go to sleep, but of course it didn't work, he sat up careful not to wake his mate. He then quietly padded out of the warriors den, stepping over other warriors.

Come on! He was part of the three…, he shouldn't be worrying about silly nonsense like this…

The tom roughly shook his head. And looked up at Silverpelt and sighed once more, "Why is this so difficult? I love her don't I…?" though he knew he wouldn't get a response from talking to nothing, he slowly glanced towards the medicine cat den.

He really didn't know what made him look there. But he did, though he stayed still and looked at the ground, he also knew that his brother couldn't help , since he was a medicine cat and will never know what love is, since it was forbidden for him to have a mate.

But thoughts ran through his that surprised him. Him and his brother to close to together… even for kin.

Licking each others muzzles…, over and over again.

Lionblaze shook his head. "What am I thinking!?" the tom nearly screamed, but kept his voice low, the thought made him sick, and… happy?

Fantasizing about him and his brother…that close, made him happy? Lionblaze wasn't so sure what was going on anymore, he was just so confused, his feelings on his brother was mixed up. And well… confusing, he cared for his brother, but not as much as that?

"Right…, I'm probably just out of my mind, or just really tired" he mumbled to his self. Turning around he went into the warriors den, for some well deserved rest. Lying back down next to the cat he thought he loved, he closed his eye's and dreamt about him and his brother, happily walking together, pelts brushing…

And he didn't bother to force him awake. Because he knew It was just a dream, and not reailty, though he failed to notice cloudy blue eye's watching him in the bushes.

* * *

_Short chapter is short. Anyway yes, Lionblaze is coming close to realizing his feeling for Jayfeather, mmyep. Anyway I will take requests from you guys, and I might write another JayxLion story, but don't count on it, anyway I need to go work on a warrior ew…smut for my friends B-day._

_My friend made up a sick paring called… guess what? BrokenFire (Brokenstar x Firestar) don't ask me my friend is weird, but ill tell you this I do support two gay warrior parings, one being TigerFire (Because it's awesome, deal with it) and BrambleAsh (Because there cute, and I hate Squirrelflight)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ha. I'm back, deal with it!_

_Anyway let me answer some of these…_

_Guest: Oh there are many stories with strange parings my friend~ this is one of many, believe me. But other then that I will write some more don't worry, I just probably won't write more JayxLion is all, I might write some TigerxFire…. But we'll see._

_Happycat: Yes gay cats! And no offense taken, I understand that you aren't interested in reading stories about gay cats, or brothers who are gay. I don't like this myself but I do like some gay warrior parings, but anyway thanks for reviewing even though you don't like it, have a nice day._

_Nyachu-chan: Yes I have updated! And now I'm updating again! And yes Lionblaze is starting to realize, which mean when he realizes the story will be near the end, and Jayfeather well we'll see~ but yes always good… good, for you at least._

_Okay back to the whole point of writing right now… but first, disclaim!_

_I do not own the Warrior Cat's, the spooky evil force of Erin Hunters do._

* * *

Lionblaze lazily padded out of the warriors den. All could tell that he was tired and probably didn't sleep much last night, he walked towards the fresh-kill pile suddenly seeing Cinderheart walking beside him now, which surprised him.

"Um. Hi Cinderheart…" he said looking at his _mate_. She smiled up at him which made him uncomfortable "Good morning Lionblaze" she purred her eye's now closed, Lionblaze felt bad for leading her own only a few day's ago had he not realized that he didn't love her, the only trouble was how could he tell her without upsetting her?

He simply nodded and continued to walk and she continued to follow him. He felt discomfort be didn't say a thing about it, reaching the fresh-kill pile he turned and looked at Cinderpelt, "Want to share…?" he said awkwardly, but she had not noticed and instead she nodded and sat next to him.

Grabbing a mouse from the pile he sat down to and pushed the mouse to Cinderheart who gladly accepted and took a bite. Returning the gesture she pushed to him lightly but he didn't notice because he saw Jayfeather talking to…_Poppyfrost?_

'Since when did he talk to her without her being injured?" he mumbled under his breath and Cinderheart looked up at him curiously, "What was that?" she asked, he turned around and forced a smile, "Nothing, I was just asking if you would like to go on a walk?" he said nervously not knowing why though, he just wanted to get out of camp for a little while.

He hadn't notice Jayfeather and Poppyfrost walk over. She was talking about her first piece of prey she caught and Jayfeather none the less didn't care, that Lionblaze could tell, but he didn't say anything. "Sure! It is a nice day" she mewed pressing against him which he noted that Jayfeather saw as he walked right past Lionblaze without a word.

Lionblaze felt a tinge of jealousy but turned his head away from his brother and Poppyforst looking back at Cinderheart. "Let's go then" he said and stood up and took off towards the entrance, Cinderheart stood up and began to walk away only glancing back once at the unfinished and wasted prey.

Jayfeather had quietly watched as his brother left quickly leaveing Cinderheart behind. He blinked and looked back at Poppyfrost not evening listening to her, the thought of Cinderheart and Lionblaze being mates on his mind right now, which disgusted him, he just found Cinderheart annoying though he did help her, does not mean he liked her.

_Espically for takeing his brother away from him…_

* * *

_Fuuuuuu, sooo shooort. Anyway I went derp and got writers block while trying to end it, it actually was longer and I didn't like the original way I was going to end it, so I was like "Screw this!" and deleted every word I typed until here ;-;_

_And Jayfeather don't be so jelly. Lionblaze get over with it, and why am I saying this when this, when this is my story? Well I have no idea… I'm talking to myself agian, so um. Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay I'm back, but sadly I think I'm going to end this story soon. I wanted at least fifteen chapters or so, but I don't think I'll be able to do that…_

_But in other words…_

**_Nyachu-chan: I try my best to make it cute, and I just love making characters in my stories jealous. And oh you will see, you will. Plus thanks for telling me that! I thought it was a terrible way to end it. And well… I'm updating now._**

**_Anon: Thanks, and I know it's wrong. I myself, like I've said before am not a fan of Incest. But I wanted to try something new!_**

**_The Snow-White Kitsune: Thank you very much! And yeah they could be longer… oh and thanks for the advice! I know writer block isn't real, but I use it to say that "I don't know how I should write this part" but in other words, thank you!_**

_Now, let's move onto the story!_

* * *

Cinderheart walked next to Lionblaze, his golden fur reminding her of the sun. She smiled lightly even though he wasn't looking at her, no, he looked like he was elsewhere. It made the grey she-cat frown, why didn't he pay attention to her anymore?

Ever since they became mates, he's always been…

The she-cat trailed off from her own thoughts, a question popping up into her mind, and it made her extremely nervous, and oh how she wished it wasn't true. After a moment or two, Lionblaze noticed Cinderheart had stopped walking with him, turning around he saw Cinderheart just standing there, looking at the ground.

Slowly he padded over to the she-cat, his head tilted slightly. Before Lionblaze could say a word, though. Cinderheart spoke first, "Lionblaze… do you even love me?' her voice was quiet and she refused to look up at the tom, fearing for the worst.

Lionblaze looked shocked, he didn't know what to say, he knew he didn't love her but he didn't want to hurt her either. "Cinderheart… I, I do love you?" he said trying to make himself believe it. Cinderheart suddenly looked up, looking at him dead in the eye. "No you don't, you still like Heatherpaw don't you?!" she said her voice raising in anger.

"What? No! I do not like Heatherpaw, I…" he trailed off looking down, Cinderheart huffed and turned away, but once she did she looked even more hurt. "Well Lionblaze, I don't want be a burden to you anymore. I just can't be your mate if you don't love me, and I don't want you to force yourself to love me…" she said suddenly bounding away, holding back a wail of sadness.

He stood there watching Cinderheart bound off into the forest, feeling terrible. Slowly he headed back for camp, feeling bad for his ex-mate, he didn't want to hurt her at all. He just didn't and couldn't love her, not the love she deserved at least. He just wasn't sure anymore.

Maybe he just wasn't ready for anything like that? No, he wasn't a kit anymore, so it wasn't that. Maybe he loved or liked someone else? He shook his head no, he didn't feel anything for any of the she-cats. Not even his own sister did he care that much for, the only cat he cared for the most was…

Lionblaze's eye's widened as he froze. His thoughts seeming to stop as he did. Shaking his head roughly he banished the thought, because it couldn't be true, right? He gulped and quickly entered the camp, going straight to the warriors den. He was over thinking this, wasn't he? He cared for his brother in a well… brotherly way.

Maybe he was just tired, and this thought would leave him soon. He smiled lightly, yeah… it was just a strange thought lingering in his mind.

_Just a simple little thought…_

* * *

_Aggh! Sorry I just couldn't write anymore! I am so horrible at writing romance, and break up scenes, nyaah! It's killing me!_

_But in other words… review!_


	8. NOTE

_Hello, everyone. I must admit, I have the displeasure of saying that…_

_**This story will not and EVER be continued. **_

_I have lost ALL my motivation to even think about continuing this story, and I admit… I was starting to warm up to the idea of Lion Jay, almost. Now before anyone who likes this story so far, please listen and hear me out before you get mad. Hear is a few reasons why I am not finish or redoing this story…_

_**One, I have no interest or intent to finish it.**_

_**Two, I do not even know where this story is going anymore.**_

_**Three, I am not to fond of this paring.**_

_**Four, like I said in reason one, I have a lack of interest in writing this. What is the point of writing a story I have no interest in?**_

_**Five, the chapters are horribly short, needs more spell check.**_

_**Six, if I do not have any interest in this, how am I not to disappoint anyone who is following this story with a cheap and quick ending?**_

_Those are only few reasons, and I do not want to disappoint any of you with a terrible ending, and horrible chapters. I feel bad, I was determined to finish this, but I lost every whim to do so. But, hear me out…_

_**Anyone who would like to adopt or rewrite this story, is welcome to. Along as you at least tell me first and give me a small amount of credit, since the idea was mine first after all. It is only fair, no?**_

_If you do, and I agree and give you the okay, your fine to finish or invent this story. Whoever it is, I will post another note telling who adopted/reinvented this story and give the link to the story once it is up. Now I am sorry everyone, but I am tired of doing this story._

_Anyway, good bye for now._


End file.
